


My Precious Dolly

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, movie universe, post movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry visits a special friend, his Dolly.





	My Precious Dolly

I often wonder what Hermione would do if she knew about my secret love. I know my best friend hates her with a fiery passion, but how is one to stop how he feels for another person? Dolly is my passion, my poison, my everything.

I enter her suite, the pink roses in one hand and box of chocolates tucked under my other arm. The lights are off, but I know she must be in her bedroom waiting for me. Putting the presents down on the doily-covered end table, I shrug my robe off, followed by my over sized black sweatshirt, another hand-me-down from Dudley, and then I kick off my shoes. I bend over and align them behind the door, knowing she hated having her flat disorganized.

I make sure I have the flowers and chocolate and head into her bedroom. I smile as I see her in the middle of her pink-covered bed, her head resting on the small pillows I knew she'd cross-stitched and embroidered herself. She giggles and smiled back at me, having left only two candles for illumination she looked younger and stress-free.

"Hem, hem. You're late, Mr. Potter," she purred while watching me advance towards her.

"It was hell getting away. You didn't start without me, did you, Dolly?" I unbuttoned my shirt with one hand, holding her gifts in the other. She smiled back at me and rolled to her back, one leg bent, enticingly revealing a fair bit of skin. She was nowhere near as horrible as she'd been while my teacher at Hogwarts

Of course, being tormented by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest might have had something to do with that. Dolly had mellowed.

"I only got things primed, Harry, my love. Why don't you come here and help me along? Dolores smiled at me, her small elegant hand gliding up her satin covered stomach to cup one breast, squeezing it and pinching her already hardened nipple through the material.

I moan, knowing that if she continued, I'd not last long. She knew I loved to watch her pleasure herself. I slowed my disrobement, wanting to watch her for as long as I could and tossed her gifts to the doily-covered bureau near me without looking. My eyes were only for Dolly and her ministrations.

Dolores opened her legs for me, revealing her complete lack of knickers and I groaned in response. I'd never last long if the witch kept up like this. To tease me further, I saw that she'd shaved her pussy completely as her fingers slid over her smooth skin and skimmed over her hard little button peaking through her folds.

"Shit, Dolly! I could come just from watching you touch yourself." I started to unzip my jeans, but hissed as my fingers brushed against my throbbing erection.

"You could always join me, Harry," the woman giggled in her high pitched childish voice as she lifted the hem of her nightie up further to show me her breasts. With one hand, she fondled her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, while her other hand ventured lower through her folds, parting herself so I could see better.

Groaning, I dropped to my knees by the bed and pulled Dolores closer to the edge, my jeans half off, pushed just past my ass. Hissing, I rubbed my erection against the comforter as I pulled my lover to my waiting lips.

I nipped the inside her left thigh, marking her as I always do. She tunneled her fingers through my hair and tugged hard. I winced and grinned. Laughing deep in my throat, I licked her alabaster skin, skimming my fingers her stomach to pinch her hard dusky rose nipple.

"Oh, my Harry! Stop teasing me!" Dolores moaned, arching her back up off the bed, almost bucking me away from her. Again, I laughed and gripped her knees as I kissed my way up her leg, inhaling deeply of her womanly musk. My tongue, almost with a mind of its own, slithered out and swiped up her slit, tasting the sweet tangy ambrosia. I could live off of it.

"Gods, Dolly, I want to fuck you into the mattress." My lips kissed her lower ones between each word, tonguing her clit with each word, with each pass of my lips. I grinned as her moans got louder and longer; she was no longer able to do more than yell my name.

My hands moved to her hips, anchoring her to the bed as I assaulted her womanhood, sucking her clit merciless between my lips, humming against her skin. I loved listening to her as she wailed my name into the pink and rose painted bedroom. I squeezed her buttocks while my mouth latched onto her pussy and suckled her, my tongue venturing into her pulsating cavity. Gods, she was so hot and wet and tight.

"Haaarryy!" She pulled on my hair as she orgasmed, my face clenched between her thighs while I licked furiously. I nipped lightly at her labia as I pulled away from her. With what I knew must be a smug look, I kissed my way up her body, my tongue slowly circling her belly button.

Dolly urged me on, pushing herself up to my lips, threading her fingers through my unruly black hair, moaning my name into the still night air, but I journeyed ever so slowly, savoring the taste of the woman who'd instructed me in the art of lovemaking.

I reached down and pushed my jeans down farther, not even bothering to take them off completely as I lay atop Dolores, my erection pressing into her wet pussy, teasing her as I pulled away with every up thrust of her hips. Tired of teasing myself, I entered her slowly, resisting her urgings to thrust in hard and fast the way we both like it. I slid in slowly, pausing halfway while allowing my body to calm down. I looked down into her eyes. She always watched me while I made love to her, knowing our times together were always limited and hurried. Tonight, though, I wished to make it last longer.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me in as I thrust.

Setting up a slow, even pace, I lifted up on my palms, bracing them on either side of her head. She turned and kissed my hand, giggling under her breath. "I love you, Dolly," I whisper near her ear, licking the lobe and thrusting my tongue inside quickly, flicking it over the sensitive flesh there before starting my harder thrusts, pounding into her now. I could hear the slap of our moist bodies coming together and pulling apart over and over again. Her moans joined with the sound of our bodies, pushed me harder and I could feel the tightening behind my balls, the pressure in the small of my back and I knew I was close to coming.

Her eyes were closes, squeezed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as she clenched around my cock, her pussy spasming rhythmically, milking me. I lost it then; my love lost in the throes of her orgasm pushed me over the edge.

"Do—olly!" I grunted her name into her hair as I collapsed on top of her, resting my full weight on her body as she liked. She released her tight grip on my hips; her knees falling open wide, lifeless.

"Wonderful, Harry," she sighed into my sweaty hair. "My wonderful Harry."

"Dolly, I have to go. Before someone misses me."

She giggled nervously again, but released me soon enough. She knew what kind of repercussions there were if anyone knew of our dalliance. I stand awkwardly, realizing that I'd not taken off the jeans and underwear and they were wrapped dangerously around my ankles. Casting a quick 'Scourgify,' I dressed quickly in silence, her eyes my only audience.

Her cheek is soft and warm beneath my hand as I caress it before leaning down to kiss her softly.

"When will you be back, Harry?"

"When I can, love. It might not be for a week or more, though. You know how she is about you. I can't let her know." I didn't dare say Hermione's name and set Dolly off again. She nodded her understanding and covered herself with her blanket. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead again before standing, ready to leave her alone again. She closed her eyes as I turned and left her room.

The cloak hung heavily on me, covering me and protecting me from the view of people who wouldn't understand our relationship. I slip out the door and the wards set behind me. The Invisibility Cloak kept the staff from seeing me as I slip between them and leave the building. I breathe in a lungful of fresh air, and then Apparate to the front stoop of my home, the former House of Black.

"Harry! You're late. Did you find that book you'd been hunting for?" Hermione called from the kitchen. I smiled and hung up my cloak. It was nice being back in my normal life, but once in a while I needed my Dolly's attention.

"No, sorry. I'll go back and look for it next weekend."

Maybe next weekend I'll bring Dolly some yarn. Or maybe not. St. Mungo's had a fear of her having her knitting needles again. I'll bring a coloring book then. She'd like that, something to keep her occupied between my visits. At least she had a private suite, thanks to me. Without it, I'd not be able to visit and have my own time with my precious Dolly.

END


End file.
